


湖南跨年纪念160101

by santoulu



Series: 纪念霆哥和峰峰的下一个十年 [2]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santoulu/pseuds/santoulu
Summary: 存档旧文是16年湖南台跨年的霆峰盛世！蓝白色队服，新年的第一个拥抱，一起在台下做小粉丝追星。最珍贵的爱人们。
Relationships: 陈伟霆/李易峰, 霆峰 - Relationship
Series: 纪念霆哥和峰峰的下一个十年 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844377
Kudos: 1





	湖南跨年纪念160101

李易峰刚从摄影棚出来就被助理塞进手里一部手机，看着小助理脸上慌慌张张似乎错过这个电话就有下岗之忧的表情，他大概也知道是谁的电话了。  
“喂”李易峰自己都不知道他脸上已经扬起了秀秀秀的弧度。  
“峰峰我们这次又都是在湖南卫视跨年沃！”  
“是啊，但不知道大明星会不会跑下一场啊。”  
“才没有！听说这次我们有可能一起上台的！我这里敲着待定哦！”  
“也就你还傻不啦叽的还相信那种噱头，还是后台吧。”  
“嘿嘿，峰峰我跟你讲~”陈伟霆在话筒那边低低地笑，“我定了和里一家酒店！”  
李易峰正好走到化妆间，正想着最近北京又冷又雾霾得提醒陈伟霆准备好防护措施，对方就匆匆被叫去拍戏了。  
再见面就是彩排之后的约摊，一大群人一起涌进湖南卫视食堂金鹰阁，何老师跟汪涵请客，一大桌子热热闹闹，李易峰不知道什么时候陈伟霆就挤到他旁边来了。李易峰嘴里啃着鸡爪，另一只放在膝盖上的手就被人抓住了。他动了一动，那人就紧了一紧。  
这样李易峰的右手就没办法夹菜了，一盆小龙虾摆在眼前就是吃不到的滋味让他转头瞪了陈伟霆好几眼。后者体贴又关怀的笑着，把那盆小龙虾搬走了，边搬边说，我们这边吃了好多了你们也吃也吃。  
“陈伟霆你是要上天哪？！”  
面对着急圆了眼的喵，他熟练的嘟起嘴巴，一脸委屈地蹭了蹭对方的手背，然后用那双眼睛死死地盯人。粉丝都说大王的眼里有星辰，现在他的眼里有化不开的温柔，和他心尖尖师弟的倒影。  
“之前我们见面时你还在肠胃炎噢，现在怎么可以吃这些刺激的东西，你看你瘦成一道闪电了都，饱饱好心塞QAQ 不要不开心，师兄陪你一起补吃啊对不对……”  
“你每次就给我来这一套！”被摸清了脾气的李易峰耳朵红红的哼气转回去啃鸡腿，吃着吃着又突然想起来，“还好意思说，你们公司肯定没少骂你！”  
“骂死窝也要去的啊，你生病都补告诉我，还好我在你的粉丝群里面潜水。肠胃炎好痛好痛的，想到你一个人在医院里躺着我就没办法排练啦。”陈伟霆盛了碗汤递给他，“晚上不要吃太多不然胃也会补舒服。”  
“老妈子陈等等，你粉丝看到你这样就叫你老佛爷。”  
“唔峰峰你怎么也这样......”  
饭菜快净了，桌上不知道谁起哄，说六大型男都聚在一起了，互相谈谈对对方的看法呗。  
帅气，年轻，有才华，可爱，陈伟霆一道一道的，倒是全程大白牙也没人吐槽他没走心。说起李易峰，陈伟霆就在桌下挠他手心，还不让他挣扎地按在了自己大腿上，转头看着他的眼睛，说：“图书，西轰等到里啦。”  
轮到李易峰，他把之前那几句又倒过来来了一遍，然后对着陈伟霆笑：“师兄，你的普通话真是好靓的烟发呀。”说着，师弟张开了手指，师兄会意的十指相扣。

这次李易峰的节目在前头，陈伟霆在后面弄好妆发就去他化妆间找他，一进屋就做作地捂住眼睛，喊：“尼易峰你好帅呀！”  
“你先过来跟我谈谈你的耳钉问题，这么喜欢呀？”  
“钟意的是你呀。”  
李易峰感觉自己又要烧起来了，一个月不见这人就又开启了情话撩妹模式，虽然自己不是妹，但也是被撩得不好不好的。  
“哎呀，你你你你赶紧回自己屋里去！一会儿我同事都回来啦。”李易峰说着要他走，牵着的手却一点要松的意思都没有，他捂着耳朵低头说，“牛皮糖！”  
于是他们俩就在椅子上坐了下来，等所谓的同事回来了，也无非是从日常变成了秀秀秀。  
快被闪瞎的助理把一个粉丝做的泥人给了李易峰，他拿过来看了好久，一会儿捏捏人家的耳朵一会儿摸摸衣服，陈伟霆在旁边吃味：“我也要一个！”  
说着要伸手碰，李易峰看都不看他，“不给！你也让你的粉丝给你做一个去。”  
“我就要这个！要峰峰！”陈伟霆装作生气的戳他的腰，“小气鬼！”  
“哎呀哈哈哈哈哈你别闹我我不行！”李易峰笑的软在他怀里，陈伟霆就趁机夺过那个泥人，在李易峰抢走之前迅速的亲了一下，发出清脆响亮的一声，还一脸自豪的看回去。  
“哎呀你肉麻死我啦，不行了不行了，你赶紧给我回去，再这样没办法上台了，一会儿还要有摄像机来拍呢。”  
“亲亲。”陈伟霆被推到门边还不忘扭过来，李易峰被他看的实在没办法就捧着他的脸空中mua了一声，手还没放下就被腹黑天蝎一伸头吻了下脸颊。  
陈伟霆是出去了，留下李易峰快要爆炸。连带着同事们一群单身狗也要爆炸，这工资没法领了，诶我说峰哥你能别在那捂脸害羞了吗，今天唱的歌就算不是特别悲情但也绝对不是甜蜜啊！

等李易峰下台之后又跑到陈伟霆屋里，他跟吴亦凡一起，当时正在屋里听着歌扭来扭去，李易峰进来之后俩人就缩到沙发上谈恋爱，吴亦凡苦着一张脸。  
“我就看网上说了，什么春晚的时候我跟鹿晗伤害了你，所以你现在就要气死我。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈Kris你说的很好，你要像我那时候一样微笑。”  
“小飞呀，不是不报时候未到呀。”  
李易峰挑了挑眉，又低头去研究陈伟霆的手。

运动会是芒果今年新搞的环节，看着一样的队服俩人就开始笑，换个衣服也要没完没了，吴亦凡终于知道了什么是心塞。  
陈伟霆第一棒，太滑了差点摔倒，但距离已经拉开了，后面也就追不上去。李易峰跑完最后一棒回来就拿接力棒戳他，作势要踹他，在他贴过来的时候拿屁股撞了一下，又悄悄摸摸他的腿，小声问没事吧。  
陈伟霆歪着脖子看着他笑，从头笑到尾，大白牙闪的镜头就快对不上焦了。  
何老师在说，倒计时结束，新的一年开始，我们要拥抱最爱的人，甚至亲吻最爱的人。如果最爱的人不在身边，那就在心里想念着他。  
陈伟霆用袖子挡着去牵李易峰的手，他觉得提起选秀比赛的事情峰峰总是不太开心，就凑在他耳朵旁边没完没了的么么哒，尼易峰里好帅，可以问靓仔要个联络方式嘛。  
李易峰半靠着他不说话，他根本没有心情不好，一直不说话也只是在想去年站在舞台上跨年的时候。陈伟霆也是后来看视频才知道，李易峰当时左看右看，脸上大大的失落还硬要藏起来，粉丝们发微博都说，威廉呢，威廉没有来。天知道他看到那些动图时心都快碎了，恨不得穿越时光回去给那时无助的他一个拥抱。  
所以在倒计时结束的那一刻，陈伟霆举着手欢呼转身就把他纳入了怀抱，我们要在新年来临的那一刻，拥抱最爱的人。如果最爱的人不在场，就在心里想念他。如果身边就是他，那这个舞台的焦点图和头条就必须被他俩承包。  
他们抱得紧紧的，紧到现场欢呼声那么大，他们却可以感受到胸膛贴在一起时两颗心的共鸣。

“诶诶诶陈伟霆你哪儿去？！”  
被喊到名字的人拉紧李易峰的手，从看台边飞速猫着腰跑过去，一屁股坐在媒体区。  
“bigbang的live啊~我可是粉丝哈哈哈哈！”陈伟霆开心的跟着音乐摇头晃脑，他歪着头靠过来，问，“你可以陪我吗？”  
似乎早就回答过，似乎已经不用再回答，李易峰重重的点了下头，跟着陈伟霆一起摇摆，还从后面一个粉丝手里顺了个灯牌过来递到陈伟霆手里。  
“可以！”  
因为跟你在一起的每一分每一秒，都值得珍惜。  
已经到了后台惊觉不对匆忙奔到媒体区的保镖大哥心里几乎是崩溃的。

end


End file.
